


美梦成真

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer
Summary: 出道贺文





	美梦成真

**Author's Note:**

> 出道贺文

第一章 晚安 热牛奶  
深夜的练习室，没有灯光，安静得只有自己的心跳。蔡徐坤想要开灯，开关却没有反应。  
“有人吗？”他尝试着按了按门把手，锁着。  
“嗨，开门”他拍了拍门，“有人吗？开开门，我被锁在里面了。”  
 一片寂静。

好吧，还好今天不是很冷，他把手和脖子往卫衣里缩了缩，摸到墙角蹲了下来。  
明天大厂肯定得传蔡徐坤通宵练习，夜宿练习室，哈哈哈——他不由地想。话说我是怎么会被锁进来的。不对啊，大厂什么时候拉过练习室的闸？难道？停电了？  
蔡徐坤越琢磨越觉得不对，他完全不记得自己什么时候来到的练习室，回忆很模糊，像在一片泥泞里溺了水。

猛的，一阵魔性的笑声传来。  
“锐姐？”  
那人没有回应，仍旧笑着。  
蔡徐坤站了起来，贴紧墙壁，背上一阵冷汗。那笑声太近了，就是在练习室里。可是这里压根就没有别人？！

“周锐，我和你说别吓我啊”蔡徐坤声音有点抖，“这样一点都不好玩。”  
一定是整蛊一定是整蛊。  
蔡徐坤拼命掰动门把手，最后，后退一步 “砰——”他踹开了门，逃命似的跑了出去。脑子里却只想着：得赔钱了。靠，这钱必须周锐出。

走廊里依旧没有灯，只有浅浅的光。他沿着走廊一路狂奔，那个笑声却依旧和他保持着不远不近的距离。蔡徐坤跑到了楼梯口，身体几乎不受控地纵身一跃。惨了，腿要断了。  
   
一个蹬腿，蔡徐坤从床上坐了起来。天光大亮，漫了进来。  
“哈哈哈哈”周锐还在笑着，肩膀一颤一颤，“坤坤你醒了啊，哈哈哈哈……不好意思，想让你再多睡会儿的，但是昊昊给我看了韩沐伯的表情包，实在太好笑了，不好意思，吵醒你了。”  
钱正昊拿着手机，在周锐边上一脸无辜。明显选管姐姐已经来叫过早了，因为钱正昊总能靠着人畜无害的脸从她手上哄到手机玩上十分钟。  
“没事，本来就该起了”他揉了揉太阳穴。

 

蔡徐坤已经连续半个月没有睡上好觉了。本来训练紧张，睡眠时间就短，偏偏这噩梦愈加频繁，眼下的乌青遮瑕都快盖不住了，再下去只能化大烟熏了。  
“叩叩叩”选管敲了敲半掩着的门然后悄悄进来。她走到蔡徐坤边上，放下一个包裹，“坤坤这是你妈妈寄来的包裹”然后打紧把钱正昊的手机收了回来。  
“姐姐，你让我再玩会儿么，我想家了”钱正昊撒娇。  
周锐内心不由地为昊昊的表演鼓起了掌。  
“我的小祖宗哟，范丞丞今天早上又被收了一个iPhone X，你差不多就行了，不然被发现了，我手机都得被收。”  
“又一个”周锐一脸我不懂你们有钱人的表情，“这都第十个了吧。”  
“谁说不是呢”选管姐姐内心也很颤抖，她回头看了眼蔡徐坤，“坤坤，这包裹里没有违禁品吧。”  
正说着蔡徐坤已经拆开了包裹……零食大礼包。徐女士，你可以的。  
蔡徐坤哑然失笑，他拿了几包零食出来想要分给周锐和钱正昊，一个黑乎乎的东西从包裹里被带了出来，滚到了地上。  
周锐把东西从地上捞了起来递还给蔡徐坤，“什么东西？”  
蔡徐坤接过来看了看，是一个小小的动物石雕，鼻子长长的，“不知道诶，看起来丑萌丑萌的，还挺可爱的。”  
“那个，姐姐，我能借你手机打给我妈妈问一下吗？”蔡徐坤抬头，眼睛湿湿亮亮的。选管姐姐脸上一红，被直击心脏，“好吧好吧，这个毕竟是正当需求。”  
选管姐姐，KO——周锐在心里为蔡徐坤拉起了横幅。  
 

“什么？食梦貘？”昊昊听到这个名字好奇地上前戳了戳小雕塑。  
“对啊，说是什么可以吃掉噩梦，迷信”蔡徐坤转身把小东西放在枕头边上，然后起身对着床伸了伸懒腰，掩盖了眼里的酸意。前几天电话里只是随口一提，到底是让她担心了。  
   
   
   
“可以，这段没问题了，我们休息一下吧”大家咿咿呀呀地瘫倒练习室地板上。舞蹈动作和rap配合得越来越出色自然是让人高兴，身体却很诚实地不停报警。毕竟蔡十遍这个词已经过时了，现在应该叫蔡百遍才对。  
蔡徐坤也靠墙坐了下来，仰起头喝了一口维生素水，嗯，要给金主爸爸足够的镜头素材。  
“你还好吧”王子异挪了过来。  
“嗯？”蔡徐坤挑眉。  
他用手在眼睛边上划了划示意“你黑眼圈很重，是不是睡得不好。”  
蔡徐坤玩着水瓶子“是有点，老梦见自己被困起来，跑啊什么的。”  
“放松点，睡不好对身体也不好，训练也会力不从心的”他抚了抚小狮子的后背，仿佛在顺毛。  
“我也想啊”蔡徐坤仰头叹了口气，侧过脸，“你呢，睡得好吗？”  
蔡徐坤的刘海被汗水浸湿，有几缕扎在脸上，脸色因为刚刚运动完泛着红晕，眼睛里氤氲着蒸腾的热气。  
王子异觉得自己蹭一下烧了起来“啊，那个，还挺好的”他低了低头，耳朵红红的。

 

   
蔡徐坤从浴室里出来的时候，周锐和钱正昊正戚戚搓搓地分享着一包零食。  
“大晚上也不怕长胖”他捏了捏钱正昊的脸。  
钱正昊看了眼蔡徐坤垃圾桶里五六个空掉的零食包装，笑了笑“我随你啊。”  
   
“大家晚上好”王子异进来的时候微微欠了欠身。  
“大兄dei，又来蹦迪啊，没有工作人员啦”周锐朝他点了点头，示意他不必那么拘谨。  
蔡徐坤刚刚把头发擦干，坐在床沿，毛巾还搭在头顶。  
“子异，怎么了？”  
“你不是说睡得不好嘛，我去买了牛奶，已经热好了。热牛奶对睡眠好。”  
蔡徐坤接过牛奶，抬眼看了看来人有点局促的模样。手上温热的触觉，仿佛一路胀到了心里。  
   
周锐的目光在两个人之间流连，一个魅惑众生收敛了气息安静地喝着牛奶，一个老实人全身散发着母爱光辉安静地看着对方喝牛奶——鸦雀无声。  
我应该在床底，不应该在这里。周锐石化了十秒，转身抄起桌上的两包零食，圈住钱正昊的小脑袋就往外走“所谓有难同当，有零食同享，昊昊，咱也散播大厂大爱去。”  
“诶呀，锐哥，我已经吃饱了”钱正昊小声抱怨。  
周锐不为所动地拖着他出门：昊昊，哥这是为了你好啊，留下来别说狗粮了，就粉红泡泡你就能吃撑。  
 

王子异接过喝空的牛奶盒，扔到了垃圾桶里。蔡徐坤觉得有些乏了，便钻进了被窝里取暖。王子异拉过椅子，在他床边坐下。  
“你这样很奇怪诶。”  
“有吗？队长要是倒下了我们组的表演怎么办？”  
“那你对队长真是关心哦。”  
王子异帮他理了理头发，笑笑说：“睡吧。”  
蔡徐坤往被子里一缩，只露出咕噜噜的两只眼睛，狡黠一笑，不再欺负老实人，闭上了眼睛。  
王子异坐了一会儿，看着蔡徐坤呼吸渐渐平稳，小心翼翼地退了出去，顺道带走了垃圾桶里的垃圾。

他路过卜凡寝室的时候看见周锐正撺掇卜凡和岳岳一起教钱正昊双扣。钱正昊脸上表情懵懵的，似乎有点困了。  
王子异敲了敲门“他已经睡了，我回去了，打扰了。”  
周锐显然对钱正昊这个新手对家不太满意，瞬间看到了救星。他把牌往桌上一丢，胡乱一抹“诶诶诶，教学时间结束，瞅瞅你们，净教些孩子啥”仿佛刚才硬拉着他们洗牌的周锐是另一个人。  
卜凡一脸震惊，把牌往桌子上一拍“诶，几个意思啊，我牌好着呢。我和你说，这两包零食今天必须留下。”  
“你咋抢小孩口粮呢，咱昊昊还长身体呢”说罢周锐抢起两包零食就跑。  
卜凡还想起身去追，被岳岳拦了下来“多大点事儿，我明天给你买去。”  
“全时没有这个。”  
岳岳：“翻墙去买。”  
卜凡：“你腰都这样了还惦记翻墙啊。”  
岳岳：“不是，让木子洋翻，他腿长。你就说小弟爱吃，保管明天给你‘走私’一箱进来。”  
 

 

第二章 子异 吻我  
蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊地感觉有人戳他的脸，他以为周锐回来闹他，随手一拍——软软的。  
什么东西！  
蔡徐坤一下惊醒，从床上蹿了起来，一坨黄呼呼的东西被掀到了地上。  
什么鬼！  
“我不是鬼，我是妖怪”那东西坐了起来，怀里抱着团黑气，虎头虎脑地说：“我是食梦貘，你刚才还夸我可爱呢。”  
它捧着团黑气往嘴里一塞。

蔡徐坤早就缩到墙角“什……什么东西？”  
食梦貘打了个饱嗝“这个，你的噩梦啊，妈呀，量有点大，撑着了”它拍了拍肚皮，终于四脚朝地站好，“你妈妈的意念很强烈，我就被召唤了来驱散你的噩梦，而且看在你说我可爱的份上，我决定送你一份礼物，不过我只能待五天哦”说完，便小跑着朝窗户一跳，不见了踪影。

蔡徐坤愣愣的，所以我现在在做梦吗？梦太离奇的话不算病吧？  
他恍恍惚惚地躺回床上，王子异突然出现在床边，帮他理了理头发，指尖碰到了他的额头，他笑笑说：“睡吧。”  
诶，这不是今天发生过？他刚想开口问子异你有没有看见一个长得乱七八糟的妖怪，突然感觉眼前一黑，身体一沉。  
 

   
张PD和所有导师坐成一排，身后101个椅子上坐满了练习生。  
这是？他低头看了看自己的装束，渔网衫，分组表演？！  
张PD抬头看他“那么好，蔡徐坤，请开始你的表演。”  
蔡徐坤背上一阵冷汗，这和醒来发现自己正在考试有什么区别？  
幸好是自己的歌，蔡徐坤还算熟稔地完成了表演。

他抬起头，看见高处坐在2号位置上的人，目光灼灼。  
蔡徐坤拿了A欢快地跑回了座位，回过头，不知怎么地就对着那人撒娇“好饿哦。”  
一片混沌，转眼却已经坐到了餐桌前。  
蔡徐坤愕然于梦境的瞬息万变，他抬起头，审视了一下环境，房子很大，装修风格有点冷峻。  
“刺啦”食物下锅的声音，灶台前的王子异回过头来，“饿了是吗？马上就能吃了”  
“酷的，bro”蔡徐坤看着王子异穿着粉色围裙，差点笑出声来。他捂着嘴，提醒自己：表情管理表情管理。  
   
蔡徐坤捧着番茄炒蛋饭拼命往嘴里扒拉，胃里仿佛有了实感，整个人都暖洋洋的。  
王子异起身帮他倒了一杯水，又坐回了对面。  
“子异，你做的真好吃。”  
“是吗？你喜欢就好”他伸出手，帮蔡徐坤抹掉了嘴角的饭粒，表情虔诚，画面仿佛静止。  
蔡徐坤愣了一下，抬手捂住了脸“王子异，你干嘛啊？”  
这位练习生你犯规。  
   
“就，帮你弄干净”他的手掌在身侧擦了擦，那是王子异紧张的习惯动作。  
梦境好真哦，蔡徐坤感慨着跑到王子异身边坐下。他伸出手，戳了戳王子异头上的丸子头。哈哈，早就想这么干了。  
“怎么了，坤坤？”王子异一脸迷惑。  
蔡徐坤更来劲了，他伸出两只手捏了捏王子异的脸，往外轻轻一扯。  
“还挺软乎。”  
王子异整张脸已经红成一个桃子。

蔡徐坤低头都快笑出泪来了。秉承着有老实人不欺负非大丈夫的心态，蔡徐坤靠着餐桌，撑着脑袋，给了王子异一个魅惑的眼神“子异，吻我。”  
王子异猛得一退，站了起来，身后的椅子砰一下倒在地上。  
   
“哈哈哈哈哈”蔡徐坤拍着桌子笑得前俯后仰，“我说王子异，你的害羞人设果然深入我心啊。”  
等蔡徐坤笑完，王子异仍然没有动。他以为是梦境出现了卡顿，站起身凑到王子异面前，挥了挥手，“子异？”  
王子异突然揽过他的腰，托着他的后脑，吻了下来。  
“唔？！”  
   
还有这种操作？蔡徐坤感觉眼前一黑。

   
“坤坤，快起来，选管姐姐要掀被子了”周锐摇了摇他。  
蔡徐坤睁开眼睛。  
嘴上似乎还残留着余温，天哪，所以是我在期待什么吗？！  
   
 

第三章 你好 男主角  
一整天的训练蔡徐坤都不敢直视王子异，毕竟剧情突然走向了奇奇怪怪的地方，他需要平静一下。  
等他回到寝室洗完澡出来的时候，桌子上放着一盒牛奶。  
“坤坤哥，刚才子异哥来过了，说让你记得趁热喝了”钱正昊从上铺探出半个身子。  
蔡徐坤听到那人的名字觉得脸上一阵羞赧，他拿起牛奶，一饮而尽。  
“好喝吗？”钱正昊仍旧保持着原来的姿势。  
“小馋猫”蔡徐坤走过去，捏了捏他的脸，让他躺好别摔下来。  
“不是，我是想问，是不是子异哥送来的特别好喝？”说完就翻身把自己藏进了被窝里。  
“诶你个破小孩”被嘲弄了的蔡徐坤隔着被子打了下他的屁股，有些哑然。  
   
“昊昊，小孩子瞎说什么大实话”周锐显然靠一句话解救了钱正昊，因为蔡徐坤翻身就来拧他的腰。  
“大佬，我错了我错了，我再也不敢教小孩说实话了。”  
 

蔡徐坤躺下的时候，看了一眼枕头边上的小雕塑，它说什么来着，妈妈的意念很强烈，所以才被召唤来的。我们徐女士真的是，唉。晚安，好梦。  
   
   
蔡徐坤打开了浴室门，看见钱正昊探出半个身子在问他“好喝吗？”，他感觉自己走了过去，捏了捏昊昊的脸，眼前一黑，身下一空。  
   
一片宁静的沙滩，天很蓝，阳光正好。  
海浪来了又去，去了又来，拍打出令人舒适的声响。  
一张沙滩椅，一副耳机，钱正昊正瘫在那儿喝着西瓜汁。他似乎察觉到有人来了，转过头来摘下耳机“坤坤哥？你也来度假啊？”  
“啊？啊！对。”  
“你坐”钱正昊往手边一指，一张新的沙滩椅就出现了。  
舒缓的音乐响起，沙子的质感很软，被阳光晒得暖暖的，仿佛能带走一切烦恼。  
他也躺了下来，真好。  
 

蔡徐坤今天醒的很早，睁开眼的时候，选管姐姐还没来敲过门。他侧过身子回忆了一下。前天晚上子异摸了摸自己的额头，昨天晚上是捏了捏昊昊的脸，虽然后面有想掐周锐的腰，但是是隔着衣服的——所以自己可能可以梦见睡前最后身体接触到的人！  
什么破能力啊，一点都不厉害。  
 

 

下午是表演前最后一次导师指导，王嘉尔老师对他们组的RAP整体还算比较满意，只是Justin需要再找一下C位的状态，这让蔡徐坤心里的石头算是落了地，接下去两天再练一练应该不成问题。  
各组的进程都已经七七八八了，所以有不少人早早地回到了宿舍。

蔡徐坤回来的时候木子洋正拽着卜凡，在走廊上用手指用力钻他的脑袋。卜凡怀里捧着一堆零食正笑着求饶“小弟真的爱吃，我就是揩点油，有没有公司爱了啊？”  
灵超在吃着零食看戏 “洋哥揍他。我就算爱吃，也不能让你翻墙，多危险啊。”  
“诶小弟，你爱吃不就行了。岳岳快点来救我！队长救命啊！”  
   
说到零食，蔡徐坤又饿了。  
“昊昊，走，咱们去全时大杀四方！”  
寝室里空荡荡的，哦，还没回来呢。蔡徐坤站在门口纠结是等他们回来呢，还是一个人先去？  
   
“全时吗？我陪你去吧”你的苦力王子异突然上线。  
蔡徐坤一恍惚差点以为自己在梦境里“你从哪里蹿出来的啊！”  
“我刚才就一直走在你后面回来的。”  
“那你怎么不叫我？”  
“嗯……那个……我……全时去吗？”  
这位老实人你怎么了？！  
   
当王子异拎上三大袋零食的时候，蔡徐坤内心突然有一点点愧疚。  
“子异，我来拿一袋吧。”  
“没事，你先吃吧，你肯定饿了。”  
蔡徐坤只好从善如流地拆开零食，塞了一把薯片到嘴里。他俩是从后门偷溜的，因为前门太多镜头了，戴着口罩的话实在不方便边走边吃。  
蔡徐坤又拿了两片薯片，递到王子面前。王子异还想抬起拎着袋子的手来接，蔡徐坤把薯片递得更近了，直接抵在了他的唇边。  
他只好张嘴接了过来。薯片递到嘴里的时候，嘴唇触到了指尖。  
心跳如鼓。

指尖热热的，湿湿的。蔡徐坤像什么都没发生一样，继续拿起薯片，塞到自己嘴里。

   
今天大家都睡得挺早，蔡徐坤决定趁此机会做个实验。  
 “子异，那个，你化妆水还有吗？我的用完了。”  
“我的也用完了诶，最近都在蹭Jeffrey的。”  
被Cue到的Jeffrey感觉到了两道直勾勾的目光“没事，用我的好了。”  
蔡徐坤慢慢卸妆，顺便扫了一眼王子异，他穿着卫衣长裤，只有脚上穿着拖鞋——摸脸太暧昧，握手太牵强，难不成要摔倒在脚边，不行不行。  
眼见着妆都快卸完了，蔡徐坤心里越来越着急。  
   
“啊呀，子异”蔡徐坤捂着一只眼睛。  
“怎么了？”  
“眼睫毛好像掉进眼睛里了。”  
“我看看”王子异凑近，右手捧着他的脸，拨弄着眼皮。他手心温度很高，蔡徐坤觉得脸上发烫。  
“你别动，我帮你吹吹”他凑近了吹了口气，“好点了吗？”  
蔡徐坤后退了一步，眨了眨眼睛，逃也似的向外走去“好了好了，那我回去了，谢谢。”  
他合着聒噪的心跳往回走，觉得自已的逻辑不太正常——其实做实验找谁都可以，为什么非得是王子异呢？  
想要欺负他逗他，想看见他对自己温柔宠溺的笑，想在梦里见到他，多片刻相处都是幸福。  
蔡徐坤，他仰起头捂了下脸，你完了啊。  
   
   
当王子异意料之中地出现在梦里，捧上他的脸，轻轻一吹的时候。蔡徐坤立刻张开双手，拥抱失重——智慧如我，姿势也要漂亮。  
再次睁开眼睛，自己已经坐在练习室里，右侧正中是一台定点摄像机。  
“你上还是我上？”  
你们坤坤是一个努力的男孩，做梦都在考核！又是考核！主题曲考核！  
摔！

“你上。”  
王子异一个滑跪转到他面前，和他撞了撞肩。那天其实自己被吓到了，谁知道酷boy这么能撩还不自知啊。  
他看着王子异走到中间，心下一沉。  
一如预期，王子异跳到一半忘词了，毕竟是舞担，一下子要掌握整段的唱跳表演是个挑战。  
要是，能再有一次机会就好了。  
   
啪，眼前白光一闪，蔡徐坤发现刚刚表演完站在中间有些懊恼的王子异不见了。  
   
“你上还是我上？”  
“哈？！你……你上。”  
王子异一个滑跪，和他撞了撞肩。  
对哦！我都忘了这是在我梦里，哈哈哈哈，来来来，子异，咱快C位出道，迎娶CEO，啊，呸，出任CEO，走上人生巅峰。  
王子异又忘词了，明明是一模一样的场景，蔡徐坤却明显感觉到了王子异带上了更多的情绪，似乎更为懊恼。  
啪，白光一闪。  
好像无限循环。  
   
“你上还是我上？”  
“子异……”  
“那我先上吧”他一个滑跪。  
“子异”蔡徐坤一下拉住王子异的手，“你别这样。”  
蔡徐坤觉得自己的梦境有点失控。  
抬头发现王子异正在看着自己，眼里都是情绪“对不起。”  
“我会更努力的，我一定能做的更好。”  
   
蔡徐坤感觉自己的心里噗噗地往外涌着酸水——心疼一个人原来是这种感觉。他伸手盖上王子异的眼睛。整个练习室黑了下来，所有人仿佛在一瞬间都消失了，安静得只剩下两个人的呼吸。蔡徐坤吻了上去。温热的嘴唇，仿佛能安抚人心，他感觉自己陷进了一潭春水，任灵魂在温柔里漂流。  
良久，两人的唇齿才舍得分开，蔡徐坤被王子异抱着，早已靠在了身后的墙上。  
“子异，我们去玩吧。”  
“嗯？！”  
“我想去游乐园，好久没能出去玩了。”  
“好，我陪你。”  
   
眼睛一眨，漫天的灯光。  
身边是热闹的人群，他们欢声笑语，他们亦没有姓名——不过是我梦境里的配角。  
“坤坤”王子异手上拿着棉花糖向他走来。  
您好，您的偶像剧男主角已上线。  
不用戴口罩，真好。蔡徐坤笑了。

王子异把棉花糖递给他，牵起他的手往前走“我们呢先去看这个剧场的表演，然后顺着这条线，可以先去坐这个过山车，然后你看这边还有旋转木马和摩天轮……”  
可以明目张胆地牵手，真好。

他听着老实人规规矩矩地规划游玩路线，玩心大起，猛得向上一蹿，挂在他的背上。  
“累了，你背着我。”  
“好，那我们起飞咯”王子异托着他，转了个圈，跑了起来。  
可以恃宠而骄，真好。  
   
两人最后登上了摩天轮，蔡徐坤趴在窗户上，看着自己一点一点升高，整个游乐园的灯火越来越小，仿佛一片亮亮的星河。  
“真好看啊”他看了眼王子异，发现对方一直在看自己“好看吗？”

王子异赶紧望了眼窗外，附和着说：“好看好看。”  
蔡徐坤笑了笑“那你怎么不看，一直看我？”  
王子异愣了愣，脸上晕开一片“因为，你更好看。”  
那句话怎么说的来着，不怕流氓有文化，就怕rapper讲情话。  
   
蔡徐坤看着王子异眼里倒映着的星星点点，期许要是时间能停止在这一刻该有多好。  
“要是时间能停止在这一刻就好了”王子异牵起他的手。  
这位练习生，你作为我剧中男朋友的扮演者，这样抢台词是不对的。  
哐，摩天轮一震，停了下来。很好，我们的剧组非常配合。  
 气氛很美好。  
他抬起手抚上王子异的脸，语气酸涩“可惜啊，我很快就要离开你了。”  
所有的美好也不过是易碎的琉璃，泡沫的光影。  
毕竟，这一切都只不过是个梦境罢了。说什么天长地久，爱一天有爱一天的温柔。蔡徐坤不再去纠结这些，迎了上去。  
谁好像说过，在摩天轮最高点接吻，就能够永远在一起。真是傻啦吧唧的偶像剧。  
 

 

蔡徐坤张开眼睛看见周锐一张放大的脸，吓了一跳。  
“坤坤，你梦见什么了笑得那么甜？”  
“梦见自己在演偶像剧，收视率爆棚。”  
“哈哈哈哈，男主角，苟富贵勿相忘啊，记得分我个男二。”  
“男二没有，女二还空着。”  
“昊昊，把蔡徐坤的早餐吃了吧。”  
   
他还剩下，两天。  
   
 

第四章 说好的纯爱剧本呢  
王子异觉得自己大概是魔怔了。  
这一个月梦到蔡徐坤的次数，都快赶上工作打卡了。  
原本还只是经常一起练习，最近整个梦境的走向却十分不对，他昨晚上梦见蔡徐坤在自己家里吃他亲手做的饭，他们还接吻了！  
他承认自己在梦里没能忍住内心的冲动，但是，看着努力陪他练习的蔡徐坤，不由地无比纠结。这种你把我当兄弟，我却想上你的愧疚念头，一整天都挥散不去。  
   
晚上王子异趁着蔡徐坤洗澡的档口，赶紧放下牛奶就走。  
“子异哥，今天不等坤坤哥睡就走了吗？”  
王子异没想到会被戳穿心事“不了，我先回去了，你记得让他趁热喝了。”  
“我会的，昨天坤坤哥好像睡得很好，热牛奶应该挺有效的”钱正昊眯着眼睛笑着赶紧汇报。  
“那就好，我先走了。”  
那就好，我先逃了，凌乱的心跳。  
   
王子异好不容易让自己的心平静下来，蔡徐坤的到访却仿佛一颗石子入水，让他的努力顷刻间化为乌有。

“眼睫毛好像掉眼睛里了。”  
他闭着眼，仰着头，距离好近。王子异像捧着易碎的珍宝，轻轻吹气。  
蔡徐坤快步离开的时候王子异很想追上去，说一句，“我送你回寝室吧”之类的傻话。能一起多走几步路都好啊。  
是爱吧，它入侵人的梦境，俘获人的眼睛，诚服人心，还带走人的理智。  
王子异想着，是爱吧。  
   
所以，当蔡徐坤在摩天轮上说出要离开的时候，那么真实的画面，情绪汹涌。王子异竟然哭了，他感觉自己仿佛在和相爱多年的恋人无可奈何地分离。他的眼泪落到嘴角，融进吻里，让这个吻变得甜蜜又酸涩。  
   
能不能，不要走。  
 

今天的工作内容是采访录制，让王子异觉得轻松不少，至少，等待的时间他可以安安静静地整理内心。他记起第一次见到蔡徐坤的样子，妖冶地抓人眼球。他学东西很快，因为总是灌注十二分的专注和十二分的努力。他眼神很坚定，但是待人很温柔，有点严格，却也事无巨细地手把手教别人动作。他身上永远喷薄着生气，像是燃不尽的原野，生生不息。王子异不禁感慨，原来爱一个人的时候，语文会变好。  
   
“如果让你选一个人带走的话，你会选谁？”  
“蔡徐坤。”  
“为什么？”  
“没什么，就是想带他。”  
   
   
晚上蔡徐坤再度出现在王子异寝室门口的时候，Jeffrey正在做俯卧撑。而王子异穿着背心，似乎也刚刚运动完。  
“我，化妆水，打钱”他开着玩笑。

Jeffrey起身递上化妆水“你的心意我一定会向粉丝传达的。”  
“我会让粉丝给你送鸡蛋报答你的”王子异接过化妆水把蔡徐坤往洗手间推。  
蔡徐坤回过头来说：“Jeffrey，冰箱需要吗，了解一下。”  
 

王子异拿着化妆棉帮蔡徐坤卸着妆。  
“子异，你谈过恋爱吗？”  
“哈？”  
“我感觉我有喜欢的人了。”  
对象不来追我，我就去追他啊。

王子异手上的动作一顿“是吗？那应该是个很好的人吧。”  
所以离开的梦境是个预言吗？

“对啊，我感觉他很温柔。”  
撩一撩男朋友总会有的。

“可是，练习期间如果恋爱的话，可能会影响到出道合约吧。”  
你可不可以，不要喜欢别人。

“是吗？秘密恋情也不是太难吧，你能守得住秘密的吧。”  
胆小鬼，你这样我很生气哦。

“是吧，我肯定会替你保密的。”  
能不能，不要离开我。  
   
“我走了”意识到老实人完全没有get到自己的蔡徐坤飞出一个白眼。刚到门口，突然想起什么似的回过头，戳了戳王子异运动完还充血的手臂肌肉。  
“诶呦，身材不错哦”顺道抛了个媚眼。  
卸了妆的蔡徐坤脱掉了许多的张扬，眼睛却依旧很性感。王子异被他的目光一扫，心里仿佛有什么正蓬勃而出。  
这边小狮子好不容易摸到人了，一溜烟就跑了。  
   
   
“救救孩子吧！”范丞丞正学着卜凡的语气在门口哀嚎，他看到蔡徐坤路过，冲出来就想往他身上扒拉，好演一出苦情戏码。蔡徐坤猛地跳到一边，吓得范丞丞打了个哭嗝“坤哥你至于这么大反应嘛？”  
“大晚上鬼哭狼嚎多吓人，怎么回事啊？”  
“坤哥你有手机吗，给我玩会儿，我快要活不下去了。”  
眼看着范丞丞还想来拉他，蔡徐坤赶紧先发制人扳着他的肩膀往门里一推“你找Justin要啊。”  
遁了遁了，要是真的被抓到手就完了。  
   
蔡徐坤回到寝室，不动声色地避开了钱正昊和周锐的碰触——保护秘密恋情比自己想象的要困难多了！他打紧钻到被窝里。  
让你无视我，今天不把老实人弄哭老子就不叫蔡徐坤！  
当然他不知道自己昨天就已经把人弄哭了，顺便也忽略了一把，我的梦境，我让你跪下哭，你还不是得哭这种简单粗暴的达成方式。  
   
“诶呦，身材不错哦”蔡徐坤伸出手指戳了戳王子异的肌肉，又是一样的场景。  
Let’s party!  
砰，蔡徐坤被摔在床上。等等？！  
“这是哪儿？”  
王子异压了上来，一手撑在他的脑侧，眼睛里带着几分少有的凌厉“我家。”  
蔡徐坤有点惊讶，却仍是不服输地抬手勾住了对方的脖子“诶呦，胆子不小。”  
“你是我的”吻暴风骤雨般落下，湿润的嘴唇，脸侧，耳后，脖颈……呼吸交错。  
“嗯……”当王子异的手从衣服下摆伸进来的时候，蔡徐坤不得不承认，自己起了反应。  
导演，这个进度条是不是稍微快了点，昨天还是纯爱剧本呢！  
正考虑是不是该回应，身上的人却没了动作。  
这位演员，你是不是不太敬业哦，你都对我那样那样了，我都已经这样这样了，你还想哪样哪样啊？  
王子异把脸埋在蔡徐坤颈侧，将人箍进怀里。  
“不要走，好不好？”声音闷闷的，像是自言自语的呢喃，也像是无可奈何地乞求。  
“坤坤，不要喜欢别人，好不好？”  
蔡徐坤心底一热，轻轻地抚上王子异的后脑“我怎么会喜欢别人呢，傻子，我喜欢的是你啊。”  
王子异猛地抬起头来，眼里从惊讶渐渐转为狂喜。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的”蔡徐坤捧着他的脸，一字一顿地说：“王子异，我喜欢你。”  
当你爱一个，你就无法忍受他难过的样子。即便去做一个哄自己想象出来的人物的傻子，也甘之如饴。  
蔡徐坤在热吻里沉浮，身上的衣服凌乱不堪，露出的肩头已经种上了好几个红印，大脑在生理冲动的进攻下开始当机——导演你该拉灯了。  
一夜孟浪。  
   
   
   
第五章 我们 就这样吧  
蔡徐坤扶着腰站了起来，昨夜的生理不适感其实并没有在身上残留，但是情绪都是真的，得去换洗内裤也是真的。  
   
而这头，王子异却去了医务室。  
“身体有什么不舒服吗？”  
“我这几天睡眠不好，请问有安眠药吗，可以让人减少做梦的那种。”  
“这个睡眠不好的原因有很多，你们比赛压力大，很容易出现这种情况。安眠药我是不建议你吃的，第一，你没有经过系统的检查，贸然吃药是不好的。第二呢，这种安眠药的副作用也比较大，停药很容易反弹。你看这样，我给你开一点安神的药剂先调理一下，你呢也放轻松，什么都没有身体重要是吧，身体搞垮了，还怎么比赛呢。这样，要是过一段时间还是不好，你再来找我。”  
医生的声线很平稳，像一支冷静的针剂，注射进王子异心里。  
所有的躁动纠葛、惴惴不安和疯狂的占有欲都慢慢地被揉成一团。是的，如果自己连路都走不稳的话，有什么资格和他站在一起。即便他有了喜欢的人，蔡徐坤依旧是让他觉得耀眼的蔡徐坤，王子异也应当是可以闪耀出自己光芒的王子异。  
   
王子异回到练习室的时候，大家已经开始训练了，毕竟下午就是舞台彩排。他鞠躬致歉了一下，马上就投入了训练。王子异开始专注地看着镜子里的自己，专注地调整自己的呼吸，专注地配合队友走位。他不再去看蔡徐坤，不再搅乱自己的心。  
昨天的梦，太过荒唐。  
   
休息的间隙，蔡徐坤在他边身坐下。  
“子异，听说你早上是去医务室了，怎么了，是哪里受伤了吗？”  
“没有，稍微有点感冒。”  
“是吗，我看看”蔡徐坤抬手要去摸他的额头，王子异轻轻后仰，避开了。  
“没有发烧，医生已经看过了。”  
蔡徐坤感觉到王子异整个人散发出来的疏离。  
他起身去拿了瓶水，靠在了对面的墙边，接着帮Justin一起找感觉，没有再走回来。  
   
下午的彩排很顺利，导师都没有要求他们合第二遍。蔡徐坤下台刚转了个身，再想要找王子异，发现他已经走了。  
   
蔡徐坤回到宿舍，卜凡正戴着大金链子在走廊上练习走秀。  
“诶，坤哥”卜凡拉住了路过的蔡徐坤，“那个，你的那个厂外零食，怎么带进来的？”  
“我妈妈给我寄的。”  
“诶呦喂，我怎么没想到，这就不算网购了是吧。得，我也得叫我家里人给我寄包裹。”  
说到包裹，蔡徐坤就想起了那只食梦貘，今天，是最后一天了吧。  
   
“坤坤哥，这两天子你睡得好了，子异哥都不来送牛奶了。”  
周锐抄起床上的阿黄抱枕就往钱正昊身上一丢“诶你个熊孩子，能不能盼你坤哥点好，别哪壶不开提哪壶啊。”  
周锐白天吃饭的时候就察觉到了两人很不对劲。  
蔡徐坤腾地站了起来“我出去一下。”  
   
“Jeffery，我来蹭化妆水”蔡徐坤照惯例敲开了佛系宿舍大门。  
“嗯，在老地方，你拿去用吧。”  
蔡徐坤往里面望了望。  
“你找子异吗，他还没回来，不知道在哪里晃悠呢。”  
他真的在避开自己。  
“哦，我突然想起来今天好像粉丝送了化妆水给我，那我先回去了。”  
蔡徐坤落寞地往回走，他发现自己好像想错了，他模糊了梦境和现实的边界。其实从一开始，当自己对王子异过分亲密的时候，他就在回避，只是自己太过自信，没有察觉。  
   
“啊！”  
一个大分贝的叫声把蔡徐坤吓得一缩。  
Justin和范丞丞两个人笑成一坨。  
范丞丞：“哈哈哈哈哈，我就和你说吧，坤哥真的会吓到飞起来。”  
Justin：“坤哥你怎么比正廷哥胆子还小，不至于吧，哈哈哈哈哈……”  
范丞丞抬头看出了蔡徐坤脸色很差，赶紧拍了拍Justin让他收敛一下。他上前拉了一下蔡徐坤“坤哥，你没事吧？”  
“没有，就是有点累”。  
“那个，我们就是好玩，你别放心上”范丞丞赶紧踢了踢Justin示意他一起道歉。  
“对的，坤哥，我们就是一时兴起。你千万别和正廷哥说，要不他该骂我们了。”  
“怎么会呢，真没事”他把范丞丞拉着他衣服的手放了下来，“我就是在想事情，走神了。”  
算了，王子异，我们就这样吧。  
“好的，那你早点休息，明天加油！”  
“你们也是。”  
   
蔡徐坤在梦里遇见范丞丞，并把他的手从衣服上拿下去的时候，只有一个想法。范丞丞，你最好带着你姐来，才不枉我这最后一次机会。  
然而，天不遂人愿。蔡徐坤坐在餐厅包间里，看着面前满满一桌食物，身边两只叽叽喳喳的麻雀，内心是崩溃的。  
“范丞丞，你不能再吃了，否则朱正廷该骂我了”他都快忘了自己是在做梦。  
范丞丞仰起头，嘴里还塞着鸡翅“不会的，他只骂我们。”  
“你这都胖了几斤了，乐华娱乐不给你们体重指标的吗？”蔡徐坤一边吃着一边吐槽。  
“坤哥，你就让他吃吧，正廷哥这两天把零食全没收了”Justin说着往口袋里一掏，“新手机，拿去玩。”  
范丞丞仿佛摸到了人间至宝。  
“我听说你都被收了十个iPhoneX了，还买啊？”  
“没事，都是Justin的，我家Justin可是贾富贵。”  
范丞丞专注地刷着手机，仿佛这一切都是理所当然。而Justin把刘海扎成朝天辫，正在火锅里拼命捞“是是是，你的皇权由我守护。”  
   
真好。  
   
“范丞丞，我们出去走走吧。”  
“不去，我还没吃够呢，你要不去找子异哥陪你一起，记得千万别让正廷哥知道我们在这里。”范丞丞显然对这个提议没啥兴趣，一心扑在自己的安乐乡。  
蔡徐坤微微仰头，我还治不了你，走你，街心大花园。  
然而良久，梦境没有丝毫的变化。范丞丞和Justin还是凑在一起叽叽喳喳。蔡徐坤站了起来，却发现包间的门打不开，怎么回事？  
蔡徐坤心情本来就不好，现在憋着口气，索性抬脚用力踹门。整个梦境都开始扭曲，他脚下一滑，一个失重，发现自己正坐在宿舍的床上。  
“别踹了，再踹他就得醒了”食梦貘显然有点怨怼。  
“什么叫他就快醒了，难道不是我该醒了吗？”  
“你的梦都被我吃掉了好嘛，不说了，时间到了，我该走了”食梦貘说着向窗外一蹦，“爱与和平需要我！”  
这位妖怪，你是不是动漫看得太多了。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己的灵魂开始脱离身体，漂浮在半空，动弹不得。然后猛地一下，被按回身体里。  
耳边渐渐有一些嘈杂的声音，今天，是公演的日子。  
   
   
第六章 选男朋友吗 蔡徐坤了解一下  
周锐正在把起床困难户往下拖“昊昊，起床化妆了，你不是想素颜出镜吧。”  
他看见蔡徐坤起了，感觉自己多了个帮手“坤坤，你快点帮我把你儿子搬下来。”  
钱正昊听到蔡徐坤的名字，从被窝里露出毛茸茸的脑袋，睡眼惺忪。  
“昊昊”蔡徐坤内向怀着巨大地疑惑，犹豫着开口，“你前几天梦见自己在度假吗？”  
“嗯？”钱正昊的思考还很迟缓，“是啊，你怎么知道，我还梦见你了呢？你说多好笑，那是我小时候爸妈带我去过的地方，你怎么会出现呢。”  
周锐似乎不以为然“我还梦见我和初中同学一起在小学教室里听张PD上课呢，做梦不都这样嘛。”  
   
蔡徐坤却愈加觉得不对劲，一个令人难以置信的假设在他心中成型。他套上外套就往外走，范丞丞范丞丞范丞丞。  
   
“正廷，你看到范丞丞了吗？”  
“咋了？”范丞丞刚巧从洗手间出来，看到蔡徐坤和朱正廷站在一起，心里有点虚。  
蔡徐坤推着范丞丞就往外走，还企图回头解释“那个，Justin让我带他过去。”  
结果两人刚出去没多久，Justin就蹿了进来“丞丞你快看看我的新造型，炸不炸？”  
朱正廷笑着关上了门，转身看向Justin，来吧，好好交代你们到底在密谋什么？  
   
蔡徐坤把范丞丞拉到走廊的尽头“丞丞，你被收的手机是不是都是Justin买的？”  
范丞丞一脸震惊“坤哥，你怎么知道的？”他把蔡徐坤拉近一些，“那个你千万别和别人说啊，不然选管姐姐会去搜Justin的包裹，我就再也没有机会玩手机啦。”  
“那你和Justin是不是经常偷偷出去吃火锅什么的？”  
“没有，坤哥，真的没有！大厂管那么严，我现在吃点零食都被监控了，那能跑出去吃火锅。”  
“那……以前呢？”  
范丞丞觉得很疑惑“以前啊，是有过几次，就在我们公司楼下，Justin说这叫灯下黑，以前训练心情不好的时候就会偷偷摸摸去搓一顿，毕竟太油的东西公司不让吃。昨天还梦见我俩又去了呢，我还带上你了，坤哥，你看我都没带别人，就带上你了，手机这事咱就算了吧”范丞丞不敢透露昨天梦见蔡徐坤疯狂踹门了，总不能说坤哥你在我梦里太暴力吓死宝宝了，这样不利于大厂团结，也不利于自己的手机大业啊。

蔡徐坤笑了笑“谁要举报你，我也是想着怎么带进来呢，原来是这样啊，那你快去化妆吧。”  
   
所以并不是他梦见了别人，而是他进到了别人的梦境里。  
好你个食梦貘，说话说一半的大猪蹄子。  
好你个王子异，睡了还想翻脸不认。  
幸好范丞丞已经走了，不然他看见蔡徐坤脸上狰狞的笑，今天晚上可能就会梦见他手撕火锅了。  
当然，此时范丞丞也不知道，自己回去将会面对怎样“残暴”的人间仙子。  
大厂的恩怨情仇哟。  
   
蔡徐坤在盛怒里反而保持着格外的冷静。  
所以他是在王子异的梦境里被他带回了家，之所以会误解那是自己的梦境，完全是因为老实人欲求欲予。  
他不想在公演前去纠结“一个人在梦境中的行为是出于自己的本心吗”之类的哲学问题，索性先放空大脑不再思考。  
   
   
耳返，好像有点问题，他看了一眼Justin，对方立刻心神领会。  
舞台事故。  
蔡徐坤摘掉耳返完成了自己的部分，然后开始用力挥动手，打起了拍子。王子异和卜凡很快也察觉到了这个问题。四个人交换了一下眼神，虽然是录制，但台下全是观众，这就是舞台，不能停下来。尽量地用身体找着节拍，加大舞蹈动作来转移注意，互相为对方掩盖瑕疵。  
汗水落下来，划过脸侧，滴落——刺耳的尖叫和震天的掌声。  
这就是人生，随时随地考验你鞭挞你，他只青睐准备好了的人。四个人心有余悸，虽然肯定比不上预期的效果，但在这种情况下，已经很出色了，大家都拼尽全力，拯救了舞台。  
   
王子异说：“即便结果不如预期，尽力了，我便没有遗憾。”  
蔡徐坤听到这句话，那些有理由的没理由的情绪突然就都消失殆尽了。  
人生啊，还能有什么比不留遗憾更美好的境遇。  
   
等录制完宣布排名已经很晚了，蔡徐坤拉起王子异就往宿舍走“跟我来。”  
“坤坤，怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤没有回应。  
到了宿舍，蔡徐坤找了间空着的寝室就把人推了进去。  
坤音四子正巧在走廊上往寝室走，卜凡一看不对，赶紧上前“坤哥，怎么了，没事吧？”  
“没事，私人恩怨”蔡徐坤拍了拍卜凡的肩膀就走了进去，关上门。  
   
木子洋凑了上了“没事吧，要不要劝一劝？”  
灵超探出脑袋“他们俩不是关系很好么，会为了什么吵起来啊？”  
卜凡看了眼岳岳，只见他笑着用手指往上一指再往下一指，卜凡了然地点点头，开始往回走。上下这种问题，外人确实不好参与啊，总不能投票决定吧。  
灵超：“是什么啊？”  
卜凡扳着灵超回寝室“啊呀，你还小不懂，而且你也没有这个烦恼。”  
灵超显然不服气，回头问木子洋“洋哥，你快告诉我。”  
木子洋：“……”未成年人保护法我都收到三本了。  
   
   
蔡徐坤落了锁，回过头。  
沉默，气氛有一点点小尴尬。  
“咳”蔡徐坤转头清了一下嗓子。

“怎么了，是谁惹你不开心了吗？”  
蔡徐坤，你要稳住，什么大风大浪没有见过，你要稳住。

“子异，我喜欢你。”  
   
王子异觉得自己可能需要抢救一下，医生，现在已经不是失眠问题了，我可能出现了幻觉。  
   
蔡徐坤等了良久，对方没有反应  
“你就没有什么要对我说的吗？王子异！”  
“别当真，我是大冒险输了”果然梦里什么的都是骗人的，他有点懊恼自己的冲动，转身想走。  
王子异突然冲上来按住了门，从身后抱住了他。他把脸埋进蔡徐坤肩颈，贪婪地吸了一口他的气息。他就像在半空中跑了几公里，双脚终于有机会落地。  
蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤。王子异在心里默念着他的名字。  
“坤坤，别走”王子异声音喑哑，“我也喜欢你。真的，好喜欢你。”  
   
颈间是他呼出的热气，把蔡徐坤一下拉回昨夜的场景。肌肤间的摩拭，交缠的手指，湿濡的声响，呻吟和抵死缠绵。  
蔡徐坤叹了口气，他知道这件事其实不公平，自己毕竟是机缘巧合先知道了对方的心意。否则也不会有勇气轻易踏出这一步，万一错了，连当朋友站在对方身边的机会都不再有。  
他转过身，任由对方环着自己的腰，抬手勾住王子异的脖子，贴近，压低了声线“这位全民制作人，选男朋友吗？蔡徐坤了解一下。”  
唇齿交缠。  
   
   
这个世界，并不是谁都有运气美梦成真。  
但至少，我们努力过，便不留遗憾。


End file.
